


The Puppet Show

by Jesterkitty



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Batfleck - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Jealous Joker, Letos Joker, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Spoilers, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterkitty/pseuds/Jesterkitty
Summary: After Steppenwolf's downfall new problems emerge.What will happen to Clark Kent, a man who is supposed to be dead?And how will other enemies react to the Justice League?Especially the Joker seems to have a dislike for that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not a big fan of Letos Joker.  
> But then again we did not see much of him in the movie.  
> And I really think it's a shame that there is no conservation between Letos Joker and Affleck's Batman.  
> That's why I got the idea to write this fanfic.  
> Hope you like!:)

Deep under Gotham City, in the catacombs, he had created an empire worthy of him and his 'princess'.  
A pompous empire behind walls and rocks.  
The facades were painted over elegantly and jewelery shone from here and there.  
All of Gotham's underworld met down there in his club to celebrate and have fun.  
The Joker loved everything that shone and had bright color, like a Magpie it attracted him magically.  
And that's exactly what his club looked like.  
Flashy, pompous and of course shiny.  
While the hell broke loose in the club, and people danced, drunk, gambled on slot machines and roulette games , he stayed in his luxury suite above the hustle and bustle.  
Bodyguards as big as cupboards guarded his suite with an murderous expression on their faces.

The Joker sat in a dark-purple colored leather armchair.  
Beneath his shoes, the floor shook with the loud music that reached the room up to him.  
He was watching the news on television with obsessive curiosity.  
On all channels of the world only ran this one message at the moment :

-The world was saved! Superman has risen from the dead and saved Earth from destruction!-

The Joker rose from his seat and stepped closer to the huge screen, his scrawny fingers clutching the flat apparatus in full interest.  
His ice-blue eyes glittered madly from left to right as he watched the hectic takes of the battle from Superman against Steppenwolf's army.  
A black, imposing figure shot past the camera for a fraction of a second, and Joker didn't have to put two and two together to know who had just rushed by.  
His archenemy, his opposite, his soulmate, his BATMAN!  
The Joker took a step backwards in surprise.  
He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, then blinked and stared back at the screen.  
More people showed up, all superheroes, no doubt.  
And 'his' Batman right under them?  
The clown bit his fingers, he felt a sting in his heart.

First, his Harley under this pack of wannabe villains who where called the Suicide Squad, and now his Batman among those wannabe heroes?

Times had really changed and Joker didn' t really know if he liked it.  
He only half realized the fine footsteps behind him. Then graceful arms closed around his ribcage.  
He smelled the lovely perfume of a combination of cinnamon and sweet roses.  
He turned his head back a bit and looked into the sky-blue eyes of his princess or rather his doll, Harley Quinn.

"What's up Honey? You look sooo sad, Quinn whispered, making a sad face but smiled then.

Her delicate fingers slid under his purple-colored shirt, massaging his chest affectionately.

The Joker took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled her mouth to his in a demanding manner.  
They kissed in the dark of the room.  
Only the light of the television illuminated the darkness a little.  
After a while he let go of her and stared back grimly at the TV.  
His eyes madly fixed the fuzzy figure of Batman on the screen between the other superheroes and he felt the deep desire to pull his friend out of the TV, away from the so-called other heroes.

Harley followed his gaze, her fingers continuing to massage Joker's skin.  
She suddenly made a crazy giggle and shook her head, causing her two pigtails to rock back and forth.

"Oh, looks like we have more playmates now! "

Joker twisted his mouth down unenthusiastically and growled, revealing his metallic teeth.  
His face filled with anger the longer he stared at the screen.  
He hated the new but especially hated to share things that mattered to him.  
Batman was just as much his own as Harley, maybe even more than she was.  
Seeing him, the dark knight, whom he had not met for ages, on television between the other wannabe heroes, tore him inside and he felt exactly the same way as he had felt when Quinn was with the Suicide Squad.

Pure jealousy.

But just as he had recaptured her, he would conquer Batman.  
Joker swore inwardly and would do his best to get Batman back because he had killed Jason Todd aka Robin not just for fun.

"Baby, we're up to something!" He hissed while his icy eyes focused on Batman like a predator, ready to attack.

 

 

Weeks passed after the fight against Steppenwolf and it seemed like every superhero would go their own way again.  
Clark Kent spent his whole time with his mother and of course Lois Lane. He also had to rebuild his life after returning to the Realm of the Living, so he couldn't just walk around any longer as Clark Kent. A new identity was needed and Bruce Wayne promised to help him with all his might, which was only a small problem due to his great influence in the business world.  
Barry Allen came to visit Wayne Manor from time to time. But mostly he went on as before, with this exception to face greater challenges in his own town now.  
None of them heard much from Arthur Curry since Steppenwolf.  
Victor Stone sometimes met Diana and sometimes Barry. He was still rather withdrawn, but in their presences he unbent and then could laugh like the sun.  
Despite their absences, Bruce Wayne was very sure that he could count on them in another crisis, cause the fight against Steppenwolf had made an invisible bond between them, that could not be separated anymore.

Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince spent a lot of time making the Justice League base as appropriate as possible.  
Bruce sat at the top of the large table that was scheduled for the sessions and looked around the huge, bright room.  
His unfathomable face became young and open as a satisfied smile settled on his lips.

"I think that's the way it can be, "he said, nodding.

Diana sat down opposite him and looked around the room, too.

"I'm satisfied, I think," she smiled at him, as charming as ever.

Her fine fingers reached forward and stroked Bruce's hand for a moment.  
Their eyes met and Bruce smiled tiredly at her.

"How is Clark?" Diana asked him after a while.

Bruce's face became serious again. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.  
Diana could clearly see a spark of guilt in his brown eyes.

"I'm still working on a new identity for him, but it's not that easy Diana. He loved working at the Dailey Planet you know, and he loved beeing Clark Kent. It was his live... but now... he can't do that anymore ... ", he sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead.

Diana watched him worriedly and nodded.  
"Yes, I understand, but because of you he and Lois Lane can finally marry," she smiled encouragingly, stroking his hand.

Bruce sighed again and looked at her sadly. He rose from his seat.  
"The wedding will have to wait unfortunately ...", he whispered and walked towards the exit.

Diana followed him.

"Where will he work?" She asked thoughtfully.

Bruce looked at her emotionlessly, his mouth just a thin line.

"At first for Wayne Enterprise as a journalist, but I know how much Clark resists the idea."

Diana considered as they stepped out of the hall and headed for Wayne Manor.

"He has his pride just like you Bruce, he worked hard to get to the Dailey Planet", she said.

"I know, I know. And then here I am with my million-dollar suit and set him as my subordinates just like that. What a thought ...", Bruce sighed sarcastically.

Diana put a hand on his shoulder.  
"You do it for him. You just try to help him with all that is given to you. I don't see anything wrong with it. You just have to respect it, if Clark needs time to accept that offer. You can't do more than that."

Bruce hugged her briefly.  
"Thanks, Diana"

Diana grinned happily and ruffled his hair.  
"Besides, you'll only get gray hair if you worry to much and you already have enough of it!"

Bruce gave a shy laugh.  
"Let's have some tea, I hope you like English tea"

"I love English tea"


	2. Chapter 2

"You know where he is"  
Lex Luthor took a sip of his whiskey glass while his eyes hauntingly pinned on Slade Wilson better known as Deathstroke.

"The Joker?" The older man murmured blackly.

"Exactly, my friend. He, the clown prince of the crime- "Luthor pulled his arm out in a theatrical way and put a hand on Slade's shoulder.  
His eyes wandered dreamily into the distance over Metropolis.  
"He would be a great addition to our own little League, don't you think?"

Slade wrinkled his nose and pushed Luthor's hand away in disgust.  
"The Joker is just a devious rat we can't trust, he won't work for you, and if he does, he'll betray you in the end," Deathstroke growled, folding his arms over his armored chest.

Lex stalked over to his bar through his luxury suit and poured Deathstroke Whiskey.  
"Do you know why I want the Joker, Slade?" Lex hummed softly as he handed the glass to Deathstroke.

Deathstroke accepted the gesture reluctantly.  
"Why?" He asked in a deep, hoarse voice, eyeing his drink suspiciously from all sides.

Lex took a long sip and a grin spread on his young face.  
"I think we are similar, he and I"

Slade frowned.  
Basically, he did not care what Lex was up to as long as the pay was right in the end.  
"I know where the clown is, I can lead you to him."

Lex Luthor tilted his head a little and stared up at him with a strange smile on his face.  
"Excellent, excellent"  
Then he patted his shoulder.  
He held out his drink, asking him to touch glasses.

"To the downfall of the Justice League," he shouted.

The two men clinked glasses and drank.

 

 

Bruce Wayne was a lonely person. It corresponded exactly to the cliché of the rich, who apparently possessed everything, but in truth nothing.  
The only valuable thing in his life was his butler and friend, Alfred Pennyworth.  
Then there was Lucious Fox and James Gordon, but with whom he had only a business relationship.  
As a true playboy, he had an affair here and there, and he certainly liked to go out with one or the other pretty woman, but in the end, it didn't really fill him and only made him even more lonely.

With the appearance of the Justice League, everything suddenly changed for him.  
Bruce felt that he had finally found sympathizers who, like him, wanted to fight for justice.  
They were friends and he was no longer alone.

Friends ...

It still felt so strange in Bruce's heart.  
After the death of his partner Jason Todd, he had let no one but Alfred close to him.

Bruce stood in the hall of his mansion in front of a noble mirror in which he could look at himself on all sides, and nervously arranged his hairstyle.  
He had dressed up extremely smart. He was wearing a black jacket, bow tie, black trousers and stylish-black shoes.  
He had applied his best perfume just for this one special evening.  
For this special person.  
His heart was pounding.

Alfred appeared behind him and patted his shoulder encouragingly.  
"You look good, sir, the diner is ready soon," he said.

"Only our guest is missing," Bruce smiled nervously, fiddling with his fly.

"He is late. You told me he was as fast as Master Barry, " Alfred joked while he disappeared through a door into the dining room.

Bruce chuckled softly and looked at himself again in the mirror from all sides.

He had not been so nervous for a long time.  
He felt like on his first date, which had been a disaster.  
When the door rang, his heart jumped with excitement.  
He turned and hurried to the front door.  
He took a deep breath before opening the door and greeting Clark Kent with his charming 'Bruce Wayne- Smile'.

"Clark"

"Hi Bruce"

The two men hugged each other for a moment.  
Clark wore no glasses and, unlike him, was simple dressed in shirt and jeans.  
Bruce felt stupid in his overly expensive suit when he briefly inspected Clark's normal clothes, but of course he did not show it.

"Good to see you. Come in"

Bruce stepped aside and gave him access.  
It was the first time Clark had visited him. Bruce watched the other man with curiosity as Clark looked around in his villa. His blue eyes shone in amazement.

"Really nice here. I didn't expect anything else from Gotham's Playboy, "he grinned shortly.

He walked through the rooms and looked at everything with great interest.  
Bruce followed him in silence.  
After a while, they came to the dining room, where an elegant dining table had already been set with expensive silverware. The light of the candle gave the room a stylish look.

Clark stopped in surprise and blinked briefly at the exquisite ambience.

"Please sit down," Bruce politely asked, pushing a chair aside for him.  
Clark took a seat and stared open-mouthed at the various kinds of forks, spoons,and more, he had never used before.  
Alfred entered the room and greeted him with a noble handshake.

"How nice to see you, can I offer you both a drink?"  
The butler looked alternately to Clark and then to Bruce.

"I'd like wine, you know which one, thank you, Alfred," Bruce replied dryly as he sat down in his seat.

Alfred nodded and then looked over at Clark.  
"And what can I bring you?"

Clark fumbled nervously with his fingers and then rubbed his neck.  
"I..um..some water?"

Bruce studied him thoroughly and a slight smile crossed his mouth.  
"Just water? We have everything there," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Water is good," Clark answered hastily, blushing slightly.

"As you wish, "Alfred said and disappeared from the room.

Bruce made himself comfortable in his seat and folded his hands on the table.  
He leaned forward and eyed Clark curiously.  
He could clearly see how nervous Clark was.  
It soothed him in a pleasant way that he was not the only one of the two.

"So, how are you and Martha doing?"

Clark tried to make himself comfortable in his seat as well, leaning forward like Bruce.

"She's fine, thanks again for your support and as soon as I'm back at work, I'll pay you back the money"

Bruce waved his hand.  
"You don't need to."

"But I want!", Clark called and sat straight up.

"Clark.."

"Bruce, I insist on that!"

Clark made a clear hand gesture, signaling that he won't tolerate any argument.

The two men looked at each other for a long time.  
Brown eyes met sky blue.  
Bruce became dizzy the longer he looked into his comrade's blue eyes and was the first who looked away.  
He cleared his throat briefly.  
"As you wish," he mumbled and adjusted his cutlery.

Alfred came and poured them their drinks.  
Then he dished the appetizer.  
It was an extremely exquisite soup. Later followed the main dish and then the dessert.  
The two men spent the entire diner in silence.  
At the end of the evening, they were sitting well-filled on Bruce's porch by the lake, watching the stars.

"Thanks for the invitation. The food was indescribably delicious! "Clark shone with happiness.

"You have to thank Alfred, he's really talented," Bruce smiled and took a sip of his wine.

Clark watched as Bruce's throat swallowed the red fluid down.

"Would you like to taste it? "

Clark blinked in confusion.  
"pardon?"

"The wine, would you like to try it?"  
Bruce handed his glass to him.

"um ... yes, sure"  
Clark carefully took the glass out of his hand. Their fingers touched for a short time.

"I'm just wondering if Kryptonians can get drunk, "  
Bruce smiled as he watched Clark take a sip from his glass.  
His brown eyes fixed Clark's mouth, his throat, and he felt the urge to reach out and touch him.  
He moved inconspicuously closer to Clark until their shoulders touched.  
Clark did not seem to mind and took another sip of the wine.  
Then he returned the glass to Bruce and flashed a smile at him.

"Honestly, I don't know if Kryptonians can get drunk.  
I was never drunk myself "

Bruce raised an eyebrow in astonishment and laughed softly.  
They fell in silence and Clark's gaze was longingly focused on the sky.  
Bruce watched him from the side.

"You are so human. I sometimes forget you're an alien, "Bruce whispered.

Clark gazed at him in surprise.  
"You of all people tell me that?"

Bruce was surprised at himself. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, staring into his glass that was already half empty. He sighed suddenly.  
"... Clark ... I never really apologized for that ... I mean ... that I ...", he mumbled and blushed. It cost Bruce all the effort to formulate the words correctly.

Clark's expression turned hard as stone, making him look older.  
"Nevermind"

"Clark .."

"Bruce I was thinking about your job offer," Clark intervened to change the subject.

"Oh, and what do you say? "

"I accept the offer."

"For real?"

"Yes"

Silence again.

Bruce cleared his throat.  
"And the new identity?" He asked carefully.

Clark sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
"I'll never get used to it, but I do it for Lois and my mother."

Bruce nodded, lost in thoughts.  
"Yes"


End file.
